1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flip cover of a flip type portable telephone apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a flip cover for a portable radio telephone that can be extended in a two stage configuration to prevent the dispersal of transmitted speech/voice, and to prevent the occurrence of any noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable telephone apparatus can include a cellular phone, a handset of a radio telephone, and a car phone. The cellular phone performs its telecommunication function while performing radio telecommunication with a base station. The radio telephone performs its telecommunication function while performing radio telecommunication between its portable telephone apparatus and its fixed terminal.
With the miniaturization of electronic and high frequency reception devices, the radio telephone is currently heading toward miniaturization. For this reason, a flip type radio telephone having good voice reception has been generally required. A flip cover mounted on the main body of the flip type radio telephone protects a plurality of buttons and reflects voice.
A conventional flip type radio telephone will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3. As illustrated in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, the conventional flip type radio telephone includes a switch (flip module, not shown) which connects a flip cover 20 with a main body 10. The flip type radio telephone is designed to be automatically converted into a speech mode depending on the position of the switch included with flip cover 20. A speaker 11 is connected to an upper portion of the main body 10, and microphone 21 is mounted in the hinge portion of the flip cover 20.
The flip cover 20 is opened and closed from the main body 10. Thus, the flip type of radio telephone can be used when the state of flip cover 20 is opened at a predetermined angle during telephone speech.
Although the flip type radio telephone is becoming more and more miniaturized, there is a limitation in the miniaturization of the radio telephone because the distance between the user's ear and mouth should be ensured within a predetermined interval.
In other words, the distance between the speech transmitting portion (microphone) and speech receiving portion (speaker) of a telephone should be maintained at 14 cm or more. Thus, the size of the radio telephone must be designed to satisfy this distance condition. The microphone of the conventional flip type of radio telephone is mounted in the flip cover to satisfy such a condition in order to achieve miniaturization.
However, the conventional flip type radio telephone has several problems. The flip type radio telephone fails to sufficiently cover the ear and mouth of the user because of the short length of the flip cover. In addition, the conventional flip type of radio telephone disperses transmitted voice and generates noise when transmitting and receiving voice signals. This type of flip type radio telephone fails to prevent these drawbacks.